There's No Goodbye
by Istory
Summary: The team urge Reid to finally take a vacation, Christmas season to visit his mother. But a tragedy happen, Reid never made it to Las Vegas, he would never be home.


Reid finished his last file for the day, grabbing his mug he took a sip of his favorite coffee and sighed.

He looks at the window and his attention was on the giant lanterns, christmas lights around the building. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turn around.

Merry Christmas Spence, so are you excited going to Vegas to see your mom? "Jj ask her bestfriend grinning from ear to ear. She was happy that Reid agreed to their suggestion to actually have a decent vacation this christmas season.

Yeah, It felt better than I expected, atleast I am free from Garcia's all out attention, or Morgan's constant check up.

Jj laugh. "Geez you really are excited. Well enjoy it Spence but be back befpre new years eve. "Reid laughs

Ofcourse, I won't miss Rossi's free dinner. "they heard a cough and saw Rossi looking at them.

Speaking of it, kid make sure your back or else the dinner would be paid. "Rossii said earning a laugh from Reid and aglare from JJ.

What!? Paid dinner? Come on Rossi don't spoil my appetite Pretty boy will be back pr else I will came personally in Vegas and bring him home. . "Morgan came, and sitting at Reid's table. Putting his hands to Reid's shoulder.

What is that paid dinner I am hearing from the break room?! " Emily came with her coffee.

Everybody look at Reid. He blushed and looks down ignoring the attention.

He will back before the new years eve or he wil be terminated, right Reid?! " Hotch came and join the group, making everyone laugh and Reid rolled his eyes to hiss boss antics.

You all force me to take this vacation and now your threathens me if I won't be back before new ears eve. Geez. Might as well don't leave, you might miss mee too much, I hate to make you suffer! "Reid said proudly earning a smirk from the girls. Morgan laughs and ruffle Reid's hair. Rossi just smile on the kids confidence.

Garcia, cancel his flight, eveyone go home and enjoy christmas I will see you all on new year's ee. "Hotch said smiling as Reid'rolled his eyes.

Seriously Hotch! Reid groaned, making the team laugh.

Hotch stops on the bottom of the stairs and looks back at Reid.

Pack yur bags to the SUv before I change my mind, I'll get you to the airport. "Hotch walks to his office.

Reid smiled and grab his bags under his table, Morgan and Jj helps him to get the stuffs on SUV.

Alright guys say goodbye to Reid for the meantime. "Hoth announced.

The girls hugs and gave Reid kiss on the cheeks, Rossi taps his shoulder whisperig something on his ear making Reid laugh again. Morgan gets to his desk to get a cap, he puts it on Reid's head.

Reid looks confuse and Morgan just smiled and hugged Reid.

Be back and return that cap of mine, take good care of it alright. Morgan whispered on Reid.

It's mine already, but I will be back. "Reid said before tapping Morgans shoulder and walks over to Hotch.

Everybody smiles and wave at Reid.

Goodbye guysI'll see you again..Reid said before walking away.

Hotch drop Reid in the airport.

You call, if anything bothers you, I swear Morgan will be in Vegas anytime. Hotch said before ruffling Reid's hair.

Reid just laugh,"Take care of everyone Hotch, and ofcourse take care of yourself. "Reid said seriously.

Same to you, Now go before the plane leave, it will be fine for us though. "Hotch said smiling back at Reid.

Yeah I know, "Reid said feels sad when he heard he call for his flight leaving in 20 minutes.

Do you want a hug, or a kiss before you leave? Hotch said smirking at Rieds facial reaction.

You're enjoying annoying me today Hotch! ! Reid smiles as Hotch rolled his eyes.

But Hotch was surprised when Reid hugs him. Hotch hugged him back, before he sueezed his shoulder.

Bye Hotch, don't miss me too much, "Reid said smiling before waving to his boss, he gets a different kind of feeling today and he feels he have to do it.

Take care Reid, see you soon! Hotch sighed as he watch his youngest agent walks to the entrance, Reid looks back and gave him a salute making Hotch laugh.

He won't fool himself, he surely will miss Reid. Hotch walks to the other direction.

Hotch was already getting ready to sleep when he heard a plate drop on the floor. He gets up, walks out the bedroom to the kitchen.

Jess! Hey what's wrong? He was alarmed to see Jessica crying coverin her mouth, she point her figer to the television.

Hotch swear he almost forget to breath after seeing the news.

This is Amy Shawn from BBC World, it's confirmed a Silverline airplane from Quantico to Las Vegas was involved in a crash,Flight TY347, carrying 210 paasengers and crew were bound to Las Vegas tonight but it lost its contact to Vgas tower by 7pm, the Vegas Aiport recieved a distress call before the communication was loss,several rescue groups from different city and local areas was dispersed for the search of he plane.

BAU..

Morgan sits on Reid's table, looking at all the left stuff, their family picture clipped on his monitor.

Morgan traced with his finger Reid's favorite mug.

You're here, weve been looking for you Mprgan.

Morgan looks back at Hotch.

Where is everybody? Morgan keeps his eyes on the mug

JJ and will needs to go home, Henry gets upset and won't stop crying, Garcia calls her cousin to pick her up from the cemetery. She will stay with Megan until she was ready to be back. Emily decided to visit her mother for a while, Rossi was taking good care of Reid's mom, Morgan if you need time, you have it all. Go home be with your family,

Morgan slams the mug to the table, he can't stop his tears from falling.

Hotch squeezed his shoulder.

Morgan we need to move on, not easily and faster but we have to. Rei wouldnt want us to stop living.

I never imagine my life without Reid. "Morgan admitted feeling empty

We all do Morgan, we all do. Hotch answered, wiping his tears. Hotch looks at the picture of the whole team on Reid's table.

Reid being gone means, having half of their lives end.

We'll see you again Reid.

Hotch gets Morgan's stuff and pull him away from the table, leading him out of the building.

Fran, and Morgan's sister was there to get him and Hotch watch as Morgan embraced his mom and cried on her shoulder. Hotch gets to his car and goes home.

He saw Jack waiting for him on the door.

Hotch hugs his son tightly, lettin his tears fall.

I'll miss Uncle Spencer Dad. Jack saidand burried his face on his fathers shoulder.

Me too son, everyone would.

A man sats on his sofa looking at the closed doors. A doctor in a mask came.

How is he? Tell me he is alive

He's alive but he will be in coma, he won't be remebering anyhing if ever he wakes up, his memory was gone due to his head injury, he will need to undergo several surgery on his legs and arms. His face qould need cosmetic aurgery due to the burns, his face is unrecognizable..

Do everything, my boss wants him alive and well soon. This won't leaked on public, you and your team will get all your payment, even your family. That is a deal right doctor.

Yes. by the way, here. The doctor gaves him a cap.

He will need that cap, he lost all his hair,"The man toss the cap on his bag

Alright, thanks doctor, give us a heads up everytime. The doctor left.

The man dials his pohne.

Hey boss, Spencer is alive.

Good, his name isn't Spencer from now on, he will be known as Jared Maxwell.

Boss, thats a good name. Special Agent Jared Maxwell.

If ever he wakes up, call Mia to set the plan up, he is Jared's sister, he lives in New Mexico, he was a member of FBI New Mexico. He belongs to us, and he will never be back to BAU.

You really are mad at Agent Hotchner huh boss. For you to used his own agent agains his own team.

He steals everything from me, including m y dreams so I will break him and his team.


End file.
